Will Gets Interrupted
by X-xMissMeeex-X
Summary: Takes place after Sanctuary for none part 2. Helen and Will finally take the next step after the fallout. Helen/Will. Oneshot


It was late. The halls were silent , the only sound that could be heard was the rhythmic tapping of a pen on a hard wood desk coming from the office of Will Zimmerman. He was sitting at his desk, catching up on the several mission reports he had yet to finish. Ones that Magnus keeps asking him for. He had been there for the last 3 hours , hard at work and now his eyes were slowly starting to glaze over. He looked at his watch, 01:45. He sighed as he looked over his newly finished report.

"Two down, One more to go." He said as he finished his last report. The little desk lamp on his desk glowed brightly as he took out his notes from his latest mission. He sighed again and rubbed his eyes. Will really hated doing reports. As his eyes ran across the page there was a small knock on the door.

Knowing it likely to be the only other person that could be up at this time. "Come in." The handle turned slowly and a small crack of light filtered into the room. The next thing he saw was a long, slender and toned leg poke through the crack. 'What the hell?' Will thought as hhe watched the leg step into the room followed by the body of his boss.

She walked into the room closing the door. Will dropped his pen as he did a double take, his eyes trying to jump out of his head. She leaned against the door looking at him, she was wearing a short white nightie, it's tiny spaghetti straps and plunging neckline leaving nothing to the imagination as it hung against her feminine form. It stopped just below her backside, giving him a view of those gorgeous legs.

"Magnus?" Will could barely get the words out. He was in utter shock, 'why was Helen Magnus standing in his office wear sexy negligee?' His eyes travelled up and down her body, taking in every inch of her. He could see the outline of her breasts through the thin material, her hard nipples pushing against the flimsy fabric. He could feel himself getting hard under the desk, he took a deep breath.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you." She said in a low husky voice, her eyes never leaving his.

"Ummm, no, no." Will fumbled with his words. "I thought you were in your office."

"I was but i got frustrated and thought I'd go to bed but then I couldn't sleep." She told him, still leaning nonchalantly against the back of his door, her leg crossed in front of her and her palns flat against the hard wood. He nodded.

"So, why are you here?" He asked, face flushing a little. She seemed so calm and confident standing in front of him dressed like this, he on the other hand was a little tense.

"I came to seduce you," She said seriously. Will's reaction was unbelievable, he almost fell off his chair.

"I'm sorry," he said with a shaky voice, "It soinded like you said you came here to seduce me."

"I did," she said confidently as she walked towards his desk. Will swallowed hard. 'was this real? no it must be a dream.'

She moved slowly, her hips swaying sexily as she walked to his side of the desk. Standing on his right side, she pushed herself up to sit on the edge of the desk, crossing her long legs in front of him. His eyes were locked on the long muscular limbs in front of him.

This was indeed strange, although Will wasn't complaining about the view, he wanted to be sure. "Ah, magnus, are you feeling ok?"

"Never better." She smirked, running a hand down her silky smooth legs. "You?"

"Well, a little taken aback, it's nonot everyday a beautiful woman walks half naked into my office and says she wants to seduce me." he said looking at her.

She smiled and said casually, "Will, give me your hand." His eyebrows raised, and he briefly hesitated.

"Give me you hand." she insisted. He gently placed his hand in hers, she brought it towatds her and placed his palm over her heart. He took a deep breath as he felt the silky material under his palm. Keeping her hand over his, she slowly glided it down over her left breast. Will's heart was hammering in his chest, his breathing was becoming ragged as he touched her. The hand continued downwards sliding over her supple abdomen.

As their hands moved lower over her body, Magnus uncrossed her legs and moved his hand up inside her thigh and over her wet center. 'oh my god, she's not wearing any underwear.' Will thought as Magnus moved hus hand to touch her. He could feel her under his fingers as they glided over her slick folds. He closed his eyes. 'This isn't happening. It's a dream.' She removed her hand from his and leaned forward, her arms curling around his neck to take him into a sweet embrace. He reciprocated the gesture and curled his arms around her waist hugging her back.

"Do you not see how much I want you, Will?" She whispered gently into his ear. "Do you see how wet I am for you?" She purred seductively as she began to suck on his earlobe.

Will's hand roamed over her back, the silky material gliding under his fingers. She leaned in closer to him, moving off the desk to sit on his lap. She could feel his erection under her, 'Oh yeah, he wants me.' She trailed kisses down his neck, her tongue swirling around his skin

Her hands found their way to the opening or his shirt, she pushed the sides over his shoulders and down his arms. Will rekoved his hands from her back to let the shirt fall of his arms and down onto the back of the chair. Magnus kissed all along his throat and stopped at his mouth. Their eyes met.

"I want you so much," she breathed, her hands holding his head, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

" Are you sure, Magnus?" he asked her as his hands cupped her bum. " Would I be in here if I wasn't?" she giggled softly. She moved her position to straddle him. She could feel his hardness pressing against her and she ground softly against him. "Oh God!" Will groaned as he felt her rub against him.

"I've waited long enough, Will. I can't fight it any longer." She whispered. "I want to feel your hands all over my body. Touching me , every inch of me. I want you inside me."

"You have no idea how long I've dreamed about this," Will told her.

"Oh, trust me, I have some idea." She said as she rubbed against him.

She tilted her head and kissed him passionately. Her tongue coaxing his. He delved into her mouth and their tongues duelled. Her kiss wiped out any doubts that he had. after several minutes they broke for air, each oanting for breath. Magnus smiled and looked at him, his eyes were full of lust.

"Now," She said teasingly. "Are you gonna fuck me, or do I have to go and find someone else."

He laughed, "No Doc," he said with a grim as he captured her lips again with a feverish passion.

He groaned deep in his throat as her tongue skillfully slid against his. His hands cupped her face then roamed over her back, her arms and her chest. She shivered with pleasure as his hand stroked down her breast, kneading it until it swelled to fill his palm. He reached down to the base of her nightie and pulled it up over her head. She was now completely naked, straddling his thighs as he sat in his chair.

Will didn't know how this could possibly be happening, but he didn't care. All he knew was that she wanted him as much as he had ever wanted her. The frustration and temptation had finally become too strong to ease with frivolous flirting. With a low cry he rained kisses on her mouth, then his lips travelled down her throat until they reached the hollow of her breasts. Turning his head his tongue caressed the hard nipple.

"Dear god, William!" she whispered longingly. Her hands held the back of his head holding him close, not wanting to cease the exquisite torture he was inflicting on her. After several minutes she could take it no longer. She wanted to touch him. She lifted up his t-shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. Her hands roamed over his muscular chest, their bodies so close together. He loved the feel of her breasts against his chest. His breath quickened, her hands moved down his chest to the zip on his jeans. She pulled then down, eager to get at him. He helped her as he slid his pants and his boxers out from under him, letting them hit the floor at his ankles.

Her arms wound around his neck, their lips met again, each kiss deeper than the last, more arousing. The only sound in the room was the quick breathing emanating from their two bodies. His hands came up behind her to her buttocks to lift them tighter against him. His body arched beneath her as she pulled him closer and pressed her heated wetness upon his throbbing arousal. She ached for him. When they could not bear to wait any longer, he entered her. His shaft going deep inside her and she expanded to absorb him fully, then tightening her muscles to hold him there.

She rolled her body in an undulating motion that appeased her own driven desire to take all of him. She was in control. She changed the pressure on her hips, her stomach, her breasts, one moment thrusting them violently against him, then gracefully and sensuously moving them over his tautly thrusting body, exulting in every shifting contact before driving down to take him deeper inside of her. He gripped her buttocks, pumping in and out, deeper and deeper with each thrust as she rode him. Subtly he took command and new sensations washed over her as he plunged deeper into her, rock hard yet smooth as silk. Her heart pounded as she met him thrust for thrust.

"Dear god, yes!" she whispered in his ear as she kissed his neck. "Yes! oh god, Will!" She moaned loudly, unable to control her emotions. "Fuck me... God, Will, fuck me," she moaned as her arms tightened around his strong shoulders holding him close to her, her fingers digging into his back. He didn't need encouragement, his pace becoming faster and faster.

The fire inside them swiftly broke the bounds of their control, his body reared up and with a deep moan she came ,her orgasm enough to send him over the edge as well. They strained for a moment ina tight embrace, eyes shut, muscles contracted, enjoying this closenessm Her head rest on his shoulder as they gasped for air. Exhausted, she lay upon him like a limp doll and tenderly he clasped his arms around her and swung her gently from side to side, fitting her into the curves of his body.

"Thank you," she whispered. He looked at her face, perspiration covered her brow.

"Ya know," he said looking into her bright blue eyes. "Anytime you wan to interrupt me from paperwork, feel free."

"I think I'll keep that in mind," She winked at him and kissed him sweetly on the forehead. "This wasn't spontaneous, Will. I'm in love with you, I cannot ugnore it anymore."

Will looked Magnus in the eye, "I'm in love with you too. I have been for a long time." He smiled which in turn caused her to return the smile and they kissed passionately.

The End


End file.
